Surprise!
by duckie lover 151
Summary: Haruhi is in for quite the interesting afternoon when she finds Renge in the third music room instead of the hosts.
1. Chapter 1

**Surprise!**

**Okay, this is just some random thought I had when browsing through the stories. This is my first Ouran story.^^**

**Renge knows Haruhi is a girl in this story.**

**Basically, Haruhi is swept into a whirlwind of an afternoon when she finds Renge in the 3rd music room instead of the hosts. **

As Haruhi walked down the corridor on her way to the Host Club, she reflected on her day.

It had been like every other school day since befriending the host club. Kaoru and Hikaru had been their usual annoying selves. Not that Haruhi really minded.

Hunny-senpai had looked excited to see her when they'd passed each other in the hallway. Mori, always by Hunny's side, hadn't said anything to either of them, but she didn't really mind that either.

She hadn't seen Kyoya, but she suspected he was busy keeping Tamaki away from her until the host club time after school.

Then her thoughts slipped to the final host club member. Even if it wasn't official, Renge felt as much a part of the club as she did. Recently, Renge had found out that she was a girl.

The host had taken a vote. No one had seemed against it, and Haruhi had been all for it. She didn't usually mind pretending to be a boy, but it could get a bit annoying in everyday life.

Sure in the host club it was like her act. Everyone had one. But all she really did was have to be herself, so pretending to be a boy had been her self-appointed act.

Not all things were just acts though. Because the acts were based off of what the hosts were really like.

The twins really did love each other. Hunny-senpai really was that excitable and Mori really was that quiet.

Tamaki probably couldn't tell one girl from another, but Haruhi would rather spend her entire weekend being tormented by the twins then try to figure out what was going on in **his** head.

And Kyoya wasn't all that different during host club hours and before or after.

The only thing that had made the day somewhat interesting was a note she'd found in her locker. (Which was a whole lot bigger than her locker at her old public school.)

It had told her that there would be a surprise for her once she got to the third music room.

Haruhi had expected Tamaki to write something like that, but the hand-writing had looked way too... girly. Even her writing wasn't like that.

Besides, she'd memorized every host's writing style. And that was definitely not Tamaki's. She hadn't ruled out Hikaru and Kaoru yet. Over the past year they'd gotten pretty good at forging other people's writing. Haruhi had had quite a bit of trouble with her teachers when the two of them had sent in something in handwriting that looked almost identical to her own.

(I'll stop rambling now and get to the point.)

When Haruhi opened the doors, she was surprised to find the room... empty. The host club wasn't there and the place wasn't decorated for anything.

She took a few steps into the room and closed the doors. Haruhi walked farther into the room and called out. "I know you're in here! There would be no point in sending that letter if you didn't plan on showing up. So would you just come out from wherever you're hiding so we can just get this over with?"

"Shh!!"

Haruhi, startled that she'd gotten a response whirled around to see who ever was behind her.

"Renge?"

"Shh! Didn't you hear me?" she whispered "Not so loud! They're only in the next room you know!"

"Then why do you want me in here...?"

Renge rolled her eyes. "**I** sent the letter. The host club is cancelled today. I made it official, and the rest of the club is in there." she gestured towards the dark room where Nekozawa dwelled. "While they're distracted, we can get out of here."

"And go where?" asked Haruhi, still confused.

Renge rolled her eyes again. "I don't know. I just thought it might be nice to spend the afternoon with another girl for a change."

"Renge, in case you haven't noticed, since I joined the host club, I've been spending **all** of my afternoons with a bunch of girls."

Renge waved her hand dismissively. "The clients don't count."

Haruhi sighed and followed the overdramatic girl out of the room.

"So, what are we gonna do?" she asked as they exited the school and started walking down the street.

"I don't know yet." said Renge thoughtfully.

"Great planning." Haruhi muttered. Renge either didn't hear or didn't care.

"I've got it!" Renge then went on to explain a bunch of places she liked to go to around Ouran. (Considering that the school is Ouran Academy and in episode 3 Kyoya mentioned Ouran public school I'm assuming that the name of the town is Ouran.)

For a lot of the rest of the afternoon Renge brought Haruhi to look at shops around the town. Haruhi wouldn't have even noticed most of these if Renge hadn't pointed them out. Although the only shopping Haruhi usually did was grocery shopping.

She started to notice that all the shops had the same theme to them. A few were bridal shops, some were another was a seasonal one that had just opened for valentines day. Haruhi had been listening to a lot of the conversation going on with her classmates and they'd each had one certain theme too. So she knew that a lot of the places they passed or stopped to look at were popular date places in Ouran.

After a little while they stopped at a park and sat down on a bench to watch some younger kids play in the snow that hadn't yet melted. After a little while, Renge broke the silence.

"You must've been really smart at your old school. There have been commoners before you that have tried to get into Ouran you know. But, their grades just weren't good enough."

"Well, yeah, I guess. I was in Honors classes in everything."

Renge was silent for a while. Then out of nowhere she said: "Don't you just hate it when people can't pick up on something, even though you've been dropping hints for a while?" This statement normally would've been an angry one, but Renge looked a bit sorrowful.

This time it was Haruhi's turn to be silent. She looked around the park and sighed. It had been a cold year. She was looking forward to the spring. Valentines wasn't exactly her favorite holiday anyhow.

"Wait a minute... Valentines Day... That's what you've been getting at all day!" said Haruhi, a bit excited. "I'm right aren't I?" They'd started walking down the street now and were getting deep into a very crowded town. "But, it wasn't me you've been dropping hints to all week... It was Kyoya! I knew I was right! You do still like him!"

Renge blushed. "I was worried I was being way too obvious about it, but no one seemed to notice. Well, except for you now."

She had been pretty obvious, but still Haruhi wasn't surprised. Tamaki was a complete doof. Hikaru and Kaoru were always in a world of their own. Hunny-senpai didn't seem to think much about other people's or his own love life. (Not that he had much of one) And if Mori-senpai had noticed, he hadn't said anything. But that wasn't surprising either.

That left Kyoya himself. But, when she thought about it, Haruhi wasn't surprised about this either. Kyoya may be a genius when it came to school work and handling money, but he didn't have a clue when it came to love.

_Not that I have much experience in that area either..._ thought Haruhi.

They'd both been spacing out in their own worlds. And only for a few seconds at that. But when Haruhi looked around she was alone. Well, not exactly. She was surrounded by a crowd, but you know what I mean.

"Renge? Come on, I'm not in the mood for this. It's getting late." She got a few strange looks from some of the people around her, but Renge wasn't anywhere to be found.

All of a sudden, both of her arms were grabbed and before she had a chance to look around she was dragged between two stores.

"Hey!"

"Surprised to see us?" Asked two voices in unison.

Haruhi turned around to see two identical grins.

"Hikaru? Kaoru?"

**Read and Review Please! This is my first Ouran fanfic, I'm pretty sure I've already mentioned this, so sorry if it sucks. I'm the only person I know who's a KyoyaxRenge fan, but I'm sure I'm not the only one... Hopefully...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I know my story hasn't been up that long, but it feels like I haven't updated in forever! I've probably already mentioned this, but this story should probably only have two or three chapters. So this will probably be the last one. Unless I get a damn good cliffhanger! Or if I feel it needs another chapter :)**

**Chapter 2: Stalker!**

Haruhi just stared at the twins for a little while and blinked in confusion.

"Nothing to say?" they asked in unison. To Haruhi's amusement, they looked bored.

Renge goes missing, they show up out of no where, and they look **bored**.

"What are you two doing here?! Where's Renge?"

"Calm down." said Hikaru.

"Yeah, don't worry so much." said Kaoru.

The two of them continued together. "Renge's fine. We think..."

"You think? Wait, go back to why are you two here?"

"Aww, come on, give us a little more credit than that." said Kaoru.

"Yeah, you didn't really think Nekozawa could keep us busy forever, did you?"

"He may be willing to do anything for Renge, but he can't keep the host club preoccupied forever!"

"We figured that Renge would take you into town to hide you," continued Hikaru "so we split into pairs to cover more land."

"You say it like I was kidnapped." muttered Haruhi.

"The way the Boss acted, it was like you **were** kidnapped." said Kaoru.

"So where's Renge?"

"We don't know. We were paying attention to you when we found the two of you. Didn't see her." It didn't sound like they cared too much either.

"How long exactly have you been following us?" They were walking along the streets now, but Haruhi got the feeling that she was the only one on the lookout for Renge.

They shrugged not long. "Not long."

Haruhi sighed. "Well, if you don't mind, I was kind of busy before you found us."

"So were we!"

"Haruhi, you may be the honor student, but not **everyone **in the host club is a complete dummy." said Kaoru. They were obviously talking about Tamaki.

"Yeah, we planned on getting Renge and Kyoya together too." said Hikaru. "Somehow."

_I guess that means I'm stuck with them... _thought Haruhi. "I'm assuming that the other groups are Honey and Mori-senpai and Kyoya and Tamaki-senpai?"

"Yup." They grabbed her by the shoulders again and dragged her behind a couple. They were peering over their shoulders, but the couple didn't seem to notice. "There they are!" hissed Hikaru.

Haruhi saw that Renge had caught up with Tamaki and Kyoya. When she looked around she noticed that Honey and Mori were also following the trio. Renge looked a bit annoyed with Tamaki, but he didn't seem to notice.

Of course, as soon as Kyoya was looking the other way and Renge followed his gaze, Mori went into action. Do you remember the scene in the episode where Kaoru sets Hikaru and Haruhi up on a date? The one where Honey-senpai tries to be an ice cream man and Mori runs in and takes him out of the picture? Well that's what he did with Tamaki.

Tamaki was so surprised that he didn't even resist. Not that he had much time to.

Mori was soon holding him still in the safety of their hiding spot and Honey was making the shhing motion until Tamaki finally caught on.

Haruhi and the twins rushed over to join them. "Success!" they shouted. Mori and Honey looked happy, but Tamaki, who still thought this was a rescue mission, said "Haruhi! You've been found! Don't worry! Daddy won't ever let you be kidnapped again! I promise! You're safe now!."

"I was safe before. Why can't any of you get it through your heads that I wasn't kidnapped?"

But Tamaki was still rambling on so he didn't hear her.

"You'll never be let out of the host club's sight again! As much as I hate to say this, the twins may have to be with you at all times to protect you!."

"Senpai."

"Yes?!"

"Shut up! I don't need protecting." said Haruhi as Tamaki immediately went to his emo corner.

"Good job Haruhi." said Hikaru.

"Now we don't have to worry about him getting in the way when we get Kyoya-senpai and Renge together." said Kaoru.

"Um, guys?" said Honey-senpai.

"What?" asked the twins in unison.

"Where are they?"

Everyone whirled around. Where Kyoya and Renge had been walking earlier, stood a few other people.

"They aren't there!" said Hikaru.

"Well the two of you didn't expect them to just stand there until you were watching again did you?" pointed out Haruhi.

"I thought Honey and Mori-senpai were watching them!" said Kaoru.

"Oops..." said Honey.

"Mitsukuni and I thought the two of you were watching them." spoke up Mori.

"Yeah, he's right." said Honey. "We agreed that the watching would be your job after we got Tama-chan."

"Yeah, well couldn't you tell we weren't paying attention!?"

_Oh, forget this._ Haruhi started walking towards home as the four of them argued and Tamaki sat and moped.

_Sorry Renge. I'd love to help, but if the rest of the host club is involved, you're on your own with the problems you have with your love life._

As she retraced her steps she caught herself looking at all the places Renge had pointed out to her. That nice peaceful afternoon seemed like days ago.

Haruhi started as she looked at the bench in the park where she and Renge had been sitting earlier. There sat the MIA couple!

Renge and Kyoya looked perfectly happy together and Haruhi didn't have the heart to disturb them by saying goodbye to her.

Renge sure had come a long way. She wasn't the same girl who had been obsessed with the "cool" host. She still loved him. But at least now she loved him for who he was.

Renge's stereotyping days were over, and Haruhi was glad to see that she'd learned from them.

That's what she was thinking when she entered her silent house. Her dad wouldn't be home for a few more hours. It would be nice to be able to just sit around and think for a while.

Renge had been right. It sure hadn't gone like she thought it would, but it had been nice to spend the afternoon with another girl for a change.

**The End**

**Yes, that's the end. I decided that it didn't need another chapter. I'll probably write another Ouran story. Eventually. Thanks to Kaito Lune, ILuvHikaruAndKaoru, Livi-kunxXxChibi-Chan, and Scherherazade. I really hope I got your names right. And thanks to anyone who will read this story! Review Please!**


End file.
